Red love
by dourdan
Summary: based on the movie not the game


Intro: This is based on a notion (from the movie not the game) that various message board posters have suggested; Dahlia and Pyramid head as the parents of Alessa. 

One hand one heart; she closed her eyes to dream. In Silent Hill, we all dream, because only when we wake does the pain resume. Dahlia, or D, as she was known to her family and few friends, was a quiet girl. It▓s always the quiet girls. At age 16 she sat in her room and tended to her studies; like most girls she went to the only private school in the city; a place where the powers that be cared more about molding young minds to the fear of god then opening their hearts to his love. Reading, writing, arithmetic, and fear; study all well and you too can live a long, healthy life in Silent Hill.

So every day she sat in the back of the class and listened as her mind floated elsewhere; she longed to live in her dream world, with her dream lover; a man of beauty, purity and love. An undying love for her that transcended space and time. Even now, as she sat in the desk-chair, stroking her fingers over the splintering wood; she could feel his presence. Class could not be over soon enough; all the talk about god▓s vision of a woman▓s place made her blood churn. She believed there was a god, she just could not believe he was, as the teachers said. When class was finally over she walked home.

D took her usual path, walking slowly past the hospital, the shops; taking in all the sights or her current reality. When she got home she went to her room to sleep. It was only 4 in the afternoon but no one seemed to notice she was even missing. So just as she had done dozens of times before; she paid him a visit.

⌠my blood runs red■ the words fell from her lips; as soft as air. It was the key for him to come take her away. For a few moments she could be someone else. In her dreams she was not the skinny 16 year old brunette who sat in the back of the class; in her dreams she was a goddess. He came to her.

For all others he hid his face under a mask the color of blood and decay. A mask from a different time and place; a mask of a warrior-killer-solider-fighter┘┘┘the mask of a damaged soul. The mask; made of rusted iron, shaped in to .. of all things┘a pyramid? When she first saw him, this puzzled her. But perhaps it was to symbolize strength; the strength of a merciless killer. A shape with all angles; no points to stop, no points to rest. Anger, frustration, pain; but for her he could show his face.

They met in a world of darkness. Amongst a world of blood, and rubble, raw spirits floated through the skies of the endless night. His world was filled with the dead and dying, all scattered about like toys on a child▓s floor. Among the tools of a sadomasochist she disrobed for him. D▓s body was tall, lean and voluptuous, in this world. Her long honey-brown hair flowed down her back; a beautiful contrast to her ivory pure skin. And even further contrast to his body; as they made passionate love.

His skin was tanned from working under the unseen sun.

Fierce and beautiful, to her lips he tasted like honey. His body was so large and so strong; a force so powerful it overwhelmed her. When she first had his massive cock inside her virgin body it nearly ripped her to shreds. She screamed out in pleasure and pain as he ravished her flesh for his insatiable lust. With each visit to his world, and each red hot encounter her body started to crave the intensity only he could give. And that brings us to today.

She was sure to lock her door before submitting herself to the world of dreams. Birds chirp, flowers bloom, and she chants herself in to a deep, lovely sleep, using sleep used by generations before her. Generations who burned at the stake for such actions┘ but only because they got caught.

D would never get caught; her life flew under the radar. After 2 years of doing this, she figured she was in the clear; she could live out her fantasies and return to reality just long enough to graduate high school and get the hell out of this backwards town.

Lick- touch- taste- bite- scratch- kiss. The taste of sweat; so raw and sweet. Skin; flesh; he arched his head back as she sucks-licks-tastes, to satisfy her carnal appetite. The deep, penetration last for hours, until they both collapsed from exhaustion. But during all this time she never once spoke a word to him (other then panting and screaming). Today would be the exception.

She put her lips to his ear, first for a nibble then a lick, then to ⌠I love you■ said in a voice so soft and gentle and filled with all the passion of a woman▓s heart.


End file.
